The Primordial Seasons
by DrakonSlayer99
Summary: Betrayed by most of Olympus, Percy is banished to Tarturus, where he finds old friends and new enemies alike. Chaos story. Perzoe will be the pairing. M for occasional smut and language.
1. Chapter 1: Banished

**The Primordial Seasons**

 **Chapter 1**

Something was wrong. Percy and his friends had defeated Gaea, and everyone was celebrating except for Percy.

"You okay, Percy?" asked Annabeth, who had come over to sit with him.

"Yeah, I think so..."

Their conversation was cut off by Zeus' booming voice.

"ALL HEROES COME TO THE THRONE ROOM," shouted Zeus. Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, and Percy all went to the throne room as fast as they could.

Zeus rewarded all of the heroes until onlu Percy was left.

"Percy Jackson," said Zeus. "You have defeated Kronos and Gaea and you have travelled through Tarturus. However, us on the Olympian council think you to be too powerful. You will fight us for the throne instead of for us. So, we are voting on banishing you to Tarturus. All in favor?"

Demeter, Zeus, Dionysus, Athena, Hera, Ares, and to his surprise, Poseidon raised their hands. Percy was shocked at this. He knew that he'd never betray Olympus.

"I fought through two wars, and this is how you treat me? MY FATAL FLAW IS LOYALTY FOR FUCKS SAKE! SCREW YOU GUYS!" Percy yelled in frustration.

"Off to Tarturus you go," Zeus said. He snapped his fingers and a hole opened up under Percy, sending him on a one way trip to hell.

Percy fell for what felt like forever, but this time, he hit the ground straight on. Suddenly, Percy began hearing voices in his head.

 _"We knew you'd never turn on Olympus, so we voted against banishing you,"_ said a voice that sounded like Apollo.

 _"So we decided to bless you to our best abilities,"_ Aphrodite said. Percy felt a big surge of power run through him and he knew they worked. "Thank you," Percy whispered. He began his long trek to escape the hellhole of Tarturus. After a short time and a pack of evil cyclops dispatched, Percy ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the person said. Her voice sounded familiar...

"No, my bad," responded Percy. "I wasn't l-"

"Wait, Percy? How'd you get here?"

"Zoë Nightshade? I could ask the same to you."

The former huntress looked down once more before telling her tale. "I was once in the sky, you know that. But Ouranos grew mad that a descendent of one of the titans was in his realm and he banished me."

"Oh my gods.." said Percy. "The gods betrayed me and said I'd be too powerful. The gods who didn't vote to banish me blessed me, though."

"That's nice, I guess..." Zoë said. "I never got to thank you for taking the sky from Artemis," she said, kissing Percy on the cheek. Percy was shocked, looking at Zoë like she was crazy. "What?" she asked. "Is it wrong for me to say that I like you?"

Percy's eyes widened once more. 'Aw, fuck it,' he thought, and he leaned in to kiss Zoë on the lips. To his surprise, Zoë met him and moaned slightly into him. As Percy's arms began wrapping around her, however, Zoë broke the kiss.

"Y'know, ever since I met you, I've wanted to do that," said Percy.

"I thought you were like all other men, but boy did you prove me wrong!"

The two began trekking off into the distance, hoping they'd find someone or something to help. Soon, however, Zoë began to slow down.

"Percy! The air is too thick here!"

"We need to find the Phlegethon!"

"River of...fire?"

"Don't ask! Just go with it!"

Percy and Zoë hurried in a direction they hoped led towards the river. Not long after, Zoë collapsed on the ground.

"Can't...breathe...need...help.."

"Zoë, please, stay awake!" Percy exclaimed. He prayed that someone would help him, even where he was at the moment. To his surprise, it worked.

 _"It seems like you need my help once more,"_ a feminine voice said in his mind. _"I know someone who can help."_

"Nyx? Are you in my mind right now?"

 _"Yes, it's me. Pick Zoë up and carry her to the dark spot up ahead. I can teleport you to me when you get there."_

"Thank you, Lady Nyx," Percy said. He hoisted Zoë over his shoulder and stumbled his way to the spot Nyx had indicated. Once he was there, he felt an odd feeling of all his cells being split apart and put back together at once. The next thing he knew, he was in the Palace of the Night. "Can't see! Oh gods," Percy said. Suddenly, a little ball of light popped up, which Percy followed to the end of a corridor.

"So you finally made it," a voice said.

"Who's that?" asked Percy.

"Relax, relax," someone else said. The lights went on and Percy was greeted by the sight of 4 primordial gods. Aether and Hemera were sitting on the left, while Nyx and Erebus sat on the right.

"We heard your cries of help and decided to help you two," Nyx said. She snapped her fingers and Zoe woke up.

"Chaos says he needs to go see you, but we were supposed to bless you or something before we sent you off to him," Erebus said.

The 4 primordials clapped, and Zoe and Percy felt their power levels rise exponentially.

"Alright, we'll see you two later," Aether said. "Good luck with Chaos!"

Percy and Zoe were flashed off to an elegant office-looking room with a red rug and a white desk. A beautiful women with glossy black hair and eyes that seemed to contain galaxies sat behind the desk and stared intently at the duo.

"Greetings heroes. I am Chaos, creator of the universe."

 **A.N: Hey! New story yay! Pairing will be PerZoe if you haven't noticed. There will probably be a little bit of smut here and there but not like my other story. Thanks for reading! R &R! DrakonSlayer out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unknown Enemy

**The Primordial Seasons**

 **Chapter 2**

"Greetings, heroes. I am Chaos, creator of the universe."

"Wait, you're Chaos? Erebus said we were needed for something," said Percy.

"Oh, that's right. I have some important business to get to."

"Well then, get to it!" said Zoe.

"A new enemy arises, more powerful than your last. The ancient laws prevent me from interfering with anything. Worse yet, those four primordials that teleported you are fading within the next millenia. I've enlisted Eros to train you two in that time to be ready for this enemy."

"Wait, who's the enemy?"

"That I can't tell you."

Percy and Zoe both groaned. Suddenly, a door opened. A handsome, charismatic looking man walked in.

"Hey, I'm Eros. Chaos called me here to do something," he said.

"Yeah, training us or something," Percy replied.

"Wait a sec, Chaos hasn't told you two anything else?"

"No, I-" Chaos started.

"Alright, so this enemy that Chaos says, we actually know barely anytjing about it."

Chaos looked resigned. She knew that once Eros started talking, he wouldn't stop.

"What we do know about our enemy is that they are very dangerous. They secrete an extremely powerful aphrodisiac to go along with a potent venom. Lucky for you, we can alter time with the help of Chronos, primordial of time."

"Wait...aphrodisiac?" asked Percy.

"Yes, they apparently seduce their victims and poison them. Unfortunately for you two, the only way for you to stand any chance is to undergo some ritual thing that Chaos over here developed."

Zoe sighed. "It's been a long day, Eros. Why don't we call it a day...please?"

Eros nodded. "I guess we can. Chaos, any last words?"

"Yes," she said. "Eros, you should bless them, they need all the power they can get. You all can stay in my palace."

"You sure about that? It might not work out..." Eros questioned. His blessing usually tended to have some...interesting side effects.

"Yes, 100% sure," Chaos replied.

"No, really. Please bless them Eros.

"No, Chaos, you don't understand!"

"Do it for me, then. Please Eros?"

"Oh, fine. Don't blame me when this goes wrong," he grumbled. Eros snapped his fingers and a faint red glow surrounded Percy and Zoe for a moment before it faded.

Percy felt lust like he never had before. He'd experienced lust before with Annabeth-they'd had sex a fair amount before he'd been brainwashed by Hera. This time, however, it was too much.

Zoe was experiencing the same feelings of overwhelming lust. She too was no stranger to sex, having engaged in it once or twice when she was in the sky, but she couldn't control herself enough either. Percy went straight for Zoe and kissed her hard. Zoe responded with the same vigor, their tongues battling for dominance until Zoe let up, letting Percy take control as she moaned slightly. The couple would have continued in that exact place had Chaos not interrupted, clearing her throat.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," Zoe purred seductively. Percy picked her up and carried her off, the pair kissing passionately and leaving Chaos and Eros alone.

"See what I told you?" Eros asked. "I knew it would do that but you insisted!"

"Calm down, Eros. You and I both know it's for the best," Chaos said.

"Best my ass! Did you see them?"

"Eros, please, stop! This isn't you!" Chaos attempted to soothe the primordial next to her. However, this only suceeded in angering him further.

"It's all my fault if they don't come back..." Eros said, horrified.

"Eros, you're an idiot sometimes. But please, hold it together."

"I need some time alone. I'll see you tomorrow."

Eros flashed out, and Chaos was alone once more. "You're lucky I love you, Eros," Chaos said quietly to herself.

 **LINE BREAK AND ALSO SMUT WARNING**

Percy and Zoe stumbled through the door of the closest bedroom they could find, their lips locked onto each other in a passionate kiss. Pulling away for air, Percy spoke first.

"Gods Zoe, you're beautiful."

"I could say the same to you, handsome."

The couple set to undressing each other, and Zoe's shirt and her pants were off as soon as Percy's shirt and jeans were off, revealing a large tent.

"Looks like someone's ready to see me!" giggled Zoe. She abruptly pulled down Percy's boxers, revealing his manhood in all of its glory. "Oh, Chaos! You're huge!"

It was true. Percy's dick had grown since his last intimate encounter with Annabeth, and it grew more yet from Eros' blessing to an astounding 8 inches long and 2 inches thick. Zoe caressed Percy's heavy balls, then began slowly sucking on his hard cock.

"Oh, Zoe," Percy moaned. He pulled her head towards him, forcing her to deepthroat his entire length. Zoe's head bobbed up and down Percy's manhood for a few minutes until he pulled out, still painfully hard, and finished undressing her, revealing her firm ass and her CC-cup breasts. Percy proceeded to trail kisses down his girlfriend's body, starting at her neck and continuing down to her waist. Flipping into a 69 position, Percy began to use his tongue to invade Zoe's dripping wet snatch while Zoe resumed the blowjob on Percy's rod. Heaving in and out, Percy felt his balls tighten and he came hard into Zoe's mouth, filling it up and spilling some on her tits. Zoe then cried out in pleasure from Percy's tongue and came into his waiting mouth.

Percy kissed Zoe, swapping some cum in the heated liplock. "I'm not done with you just yet, Zoe," he said. Zoe stroked his dick back to hardness and wrapped her tits around it, moving it up and down the soft flesh, leaving Percy in Elysium for a while. Percy removed his throbbing dick from Zoe's breasts and guided it down to her glistening wet cunt before thrusting in without warning.

"AHHH! PERCY OH MY GODS YOURE ENORMOUS!" screamed Zoe. Percy thrusted in and out of the former Hunter, his heavy balls smacking into her firm ass with every piston. Zoe's walls began to tighten around his rod, trying to milk it for his seed, but Percy wouldn't give in. "MAKE ME YOURS, PERCY!" shouted Zoe. Percy thrust even farther in, hitting Zoe's g spot. Her pussy tightened even more as she emptied her cum all over Percy's dick before he unloaded himself, getting cum all over her cunt and her ass. Percy pulled out and spanked Zoe's firm ass, watching it shake as he got himself hard again. Placing the tip of his raging boner at his girlfriend's virgin rosebud, Percy slowly began to push in, eliciting screams of pleasure. Once Zoe had adjusted to Percy's size, he began thrusting in and out.

"I'M CUMMING!"

"FILL MY ASS UP!"

Percy released inside Zoe's ass, spraying on the bed, in her ass, and out of her ass alike.

"Percy, I really love you," Zoe said, coming off of her orgasmic high. Zoe fell asleep in her boyfriend's arms.

Something in the room clicked and the doorknob turned, only to find it locked.

"Rise and shine, lovebirds! Your training starts today!" came Chaos' muffled voice through the door.

Percy looked at the clock next to the bet. "It's only 6:00..." he said, knowing there was no use fighting.

 **A.N: Another chapter done! There was smut here, but don't worry. It won't be everywhere, only (somewhat) occasionally. Thanks for reading! R &R! DrakonSlayer out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Seasons

**The Primordial Seasons**

 **Chapter 3**

A loud knocking on the door woke the sleeping couple.

"Rise and shine, lovebirds! Training starts today!"

Percy groaned, looking at the clock. "It's only 6:00..." he whined.

"Oh, please. The hunt woke up earlier than this!" Zoe said. "Don't be such a crybaby," she continued, heading towards the shower. As much as Percy wanted to join her, he knew he had to get ready fast, otherwise he wouldn't make it. Luckily, Zoe took a fast shower, so Percy got in and out in under 10 mintes before he rushed to Chaos' office.

Unsurprisingly, Zoe had arrived before Percy had and was fully awake, as opposed to Percy who dragged himself through the doorway.

"Where'd Eros go?" Zoe demanded.

"Yeah, doesn't he kind of have to train us?" inquired Percy.

Chaos thought for a moment before she spoke. "He's...not here yet," she said.

"No offense," Zoe started. "but you're definitely hiding something from us."

Chaos sighed and wondered if she should discuss her guy problems with the two half-bloods in front of her. In the end, she decided to tell them. "Eros thought you'd stay in that lusty state for way too long and ran off for some 'me time'."

"Can't you, y'know, tell him that we're out of it? Though it was quite fun..." Percy trailed off.

"Oh, yeah, forgot I could do that," Chaos laughed a little as she contacted Eros via telepathy. She was relatively surprised that Zoe had seen through her lie so quickly, but she didn't have time to dwell on it as a relieved looking love god flashed into the room.

"Oh, thank the gods you're alright," Eros said. "I thought my blessing went overboard."

"Oh, please Eros. You always go overboard!" Chaos exclaimed. "Though that's never a bad thing."

"Alright, what was that ancient ritual thing you didn't tell us last night?" asked Percy.

Chaos groaned, not at all wanting to tell them what they had to do. "This enemy we are to fight will throw off the balance of the universe, and I do not have my sister Order with me to help stabilize it. In fact, I believe she is on their side."

"Oh, great," Zoe said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "And I suppose you have to do something dangerous?"

"You're correct on that. I must perform an ancient ritual in order for you to have even a sliver of a chance to win this war. You two and two others have been chosen to become the seasons of Chaos, which means you will get new powers and other stuff."

"Seasons of...what?" Percy asked, clearly confused.

"Simple. I perform a ritual, you gain powers based on your season, you go to war."

"Can you get on with it already?" Eros asked impatiently.

"Fine, fine," Chaos said. She then began to speak in a language that not even Zoe, who had been alive for over 2,000 years, did not understand. Runes swirled, wind blew, Percy thought he smelled something burning, and the room trembled at the sheer power emanating from Chaos. A thick mist formed and Eros turned away as a bright light shined through, almost blinding Zoe, who was clinging to Percy. Suddenly, the mist cleared and the light dimmed, leaving an extremely exhausted Chaos in the center, holding out two vials of differently colored liquid. One was a milky white color, which Percy took, while Zoe's vial contained fluid of a greenish hue.

"Drink," commanded Chaos. Zoe raised her vial to her lips first and downed it in one sip. The taste was rather sweet and reminded her of Artemis and the Hunt. Percy drank his liquid next and swallowed it. For him, it tasted bitter and cold, like a sharp, cold gist of wind to the face. Suddenly, something from the serums activated and Percy and Zoe passed out cold.

"Is that supposed to happen?" asked Eros.

"I hope so..." replied Chaos. Every other potential candidate for this had died on the spot upon drinking the serum, so the fact that they had just passed out was a very good sign.

"How long until they wake?" asked Eros.

"This has never worked before so I don't know specifically but I'd say about 2 years."

"TWO YEARS?" yelled Eros. "That leaves like one year for them to train! We don't have enough time as is!"

"Sheesh, Chronos has us covered!" replied Chaos, calming Eros' fears instantly. "Y'know, for someone as powerful as you, you're pretty dumb sometimes."

"Am not!" replied Eros.

"You are and you know it!" Chaos laughed.

"I'm definitely not dumb," Eros said, his face hovering very close to Chaos' face.

'Forget this,' Chaos thought, and pulled Eros' face to hers and kissed him. Pleasantly surprised, Eros kissed back. After about five minutes of kissing, the two primordials broke apart. Suddenly, Chaos' eyes widened and she flashed away as fast as she could, leaving Eros alone.

Intelligent, powerful, beautiful-Chaos was all 3 things that Eros looked for in finding his soulmate. Eros got up. He needed to find Chaos as fast as he could just to confirm what just happened.

 **LINE BREAK**

Two young adults strolled through New Rome, hand in hand. One was a young man, pale as could be and relatively tall while wearing an orange shirt and shorts. The other was a young woman, dressed in a white t-shirt and dark yoga pants.

"Nico, what exactly are we doing walking this direction?" the woman asked.

"You'll know when we get there, Reyna," he said. Suddenly, the couple was teleported into a large circular room with a high ceiling. A beautiful woman stood before them.

"Who are you?" Nico asked, venom dripping from his words.

"Relax," the woman said. "I'm not an enemy unless you make me one."

"What the hell does that mean?" Reyna asked.

"I am Chaos, creator of the universe, and I need your help."

Chaos proceeded to say the same things she had said to Percy and Zoe, telling them about their upcoming fight and the whole seasons thing, which Nico and Reyna agreed to, and performed the ritual. Soon after ingesting their serums, Nico and Reyna collapsed onto the floor shortly before Chaos collapsed of exhaustion.

Eros appeared right behind her, sitting her up and trying to reenergize her.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Chaos managed a quiet "yes" before she too fell and took a two year nap, preparing for the biggest challenge of her immortal life.

 **A.N: Another chapter. Not much to say here, R &R and stuff. DrakonSlayer out!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Final Day

**The Primordial Seasons**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Two years later...**

Percy woke up with a start. Strangely, everything felt a little...cold for his taste. Looking next to him, he saw a beautiful woman laying near him who seemed to exude some kind of warmth.

'Where am I?' he thought. In a flash, his memories flooded back to him. Now he was...a season of Chaos?

Percy had no time to mull over this as Zoe woke up, her eyes fluttering open.

"Where...Percy..." she managed to say.

"Right here," Percy replied, walking back to her. Zoe turned towards him and met his eyes for a second.

"Is it just me, or do you look different?" asked Zoe.

It was true. It looked like Percy had somehow packed on a ton of muscle and his eyes glowed with power. Zoe had also undergone some kind of transformation as well. She'd grown a couple of inches taller to almost Percy's height, and her eyes also glowed with power.

"You do, too," Percy replied. Before they could continue, however, Chaos flashed into the room and sighed in relief.

"Lady Chaos, why are you here now?" asked Zoe. "And how long has it been?"

"That ritual...no one has ever survived it..." Chaos said. "But the last four who could stand a chance of surviving it...they survived."

"Wait, four?" Percy asked.

"Yes, Percy. Four," replied Chaos. "Allow me to reintroduce you to Nico di Angelo and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano.

Nico and Reyna stepped into the room and Percy was left agape at his two friends.

"Percy?" Nico spoke first. "How'd you get here?"

"You can ask the gods about that," he said. "Reyna, how did you two get here?"

"No idea," the daughter of Bellona said. "We just kinda flashed here."

Zoe decided to speak up and asked Nico if he'd stopped playing "that mythomonsters game", which caused everyone to laugh while Nico's face turned red.

"So how long has it really been?" Percy asked.

"Chaos says two years," Nico said.

"TWO YEARS?!" Percy said. "How?"

"She says she passed out, too. You'd have to ask Eros or something about that."

The four continued to converse for a while.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Meanwhile on Mount Olympus...**

A council meeting was happening on Mount Olympus. Poseidon, who had realized his error in voting against Percy, was constantly irritated and as such, his domain reflected this. Many ships had capsized in the ocean, and rough seas greeted any sailor. Zeus seemed to not have changed at all, still being the power-hungry man he always was. Aphrodite had broken up with Ares and Hephaestus was all the happier. Hades was also bitter since his son had disappeared.

"My fellow Olympians!" Zeus yelled out. "It has been two years and we still have not found Nico or Reyna. Does anyone know anything else we could do?"

Suddenly, Apollo fell off his throne and started spewing green mist as the oracle spoke through him.

 _ **Winter, Spring, Summer, Fall**_

 _ **These four seasons could save all**_

 ** _Four different leaders with powers unique_**

 ** _Power their many foes will seek_**

 ** _The betrayed, the huntress, the death king, the leader_**

 ** _Shall awaken from slumber to balance the teeter_**

 ** _A single challenge to overcome_**

 ** _To win the war or never be done_**

Apollo's eyes closed and the green mist cleared.

"So...what can we make of this?" Athena asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Zeus said. "We are these four season people! Hephaestus was betrayed, Artemis is the huntress, Hades is the death king, and I'm the leader!" he exclaimed. Little did he know...

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Back in Chaos'** **palace**

"Y'know, you never did any training," Chaos was saying.

Percy groaned. "Do we have to?" he said.

"Of course we do!" replied Chaos. "You four need to get used to your own powers."

"How are we going to train?" questioned Nico. It was a good question. None of the four seasons had seen any room that was remotely related to becoming stronger, and Chaos didn't seem to have anyone else to help other than Eros.

"Oh, y'know, I got the rest of the primordials to help." Chaos replied casually.

"Oh, o-WAIT DID YOU SAY THE REST OF THE PRIMORDIALS?" Nico yelled.

"Pretty sure she did," Reyna said.

With that, the primordials flashed in. Tarturus, Nyx, Aether, Erebus, Hemera, Eros, Ouranos, Gaea, and the rest of them were a sight to behold.

 **Years later...**

Percy dodged a hunting knife to his right and struck back with a slash of his trusty sword. Years of training under the primordial gods had made him faster and stronger than ever. Retaliating, his opponent stuck a hand out and a wave of darkness enveloped the arena. Unable to see, Percy stuck his weapon out and managed to parry a strike, and then another. Thinking quickly, he summoned a cold gust of wind, blowing away what was obstructing his view. Unfortunately for Percy, his opponent was behind him, and she tripped him and held her blade to his throat.

"Yield?" she asked.

"Never," came Percy's reply, and he then knocked the knife out of her grasp before starting his offensive. Advancing on his foe, Percy shot blasts of energy flying, while slashing and stabbing with his sword until his opponent went down.

"Do you yield, Chaos?"

"Congratulations, Percy. You've mastered your powers."

Percy leaped up and whooped loudly. "Fuck yeah!" he exclaimed.

Later that day, Percy's three other friends also managed to finish their training. Chaos had them all gather in a room.

"Congratulations. For your hard work, I give you four my blessing," she said whule snapping her fingers. Suddenly, Chaos shivered and fell to one knee.

"What is it?" asked Reyna, rushing forwards.

"Much is happening, and none of it is good," Chaos said. "My sister approaches with her army. I will let the four of you stay here for another day, and then you have to return to the world above."

"Wait, a day?" Nico asked.

"Oh, just go to sleep," Chaos replied.

 **LINE BREAK (ALSO SMUT WARNING)**

Percy and Zoe walked side-by-side to the room they shared.

"This is the last night we'll be here," Percy said once they arrived. "We should make the best of it."

Percy pushed Zoe onto the bed before getting on the bed himself and kissing his girlfriend. In the past four years (one year in the real world), Percy and Zoe had stayed close but hadn't really engaged in anything sexual. Today, however, was different. Percy wanted Zoe and vice versa, and it wasn't going to wait any longer. Percy began undressing his girlfriend, removing her pants and shirt as Zoe did the same to him.

"Gods, you've gotten so strong..." Zoe said, tracing his abs with her fingers.

"And you've gotten so sexy..." Percy replied, his hands roaming her curves as a tent began forming in his boxers.

Zoe decided to pull Percy's boxers down, and was greeted with Percy's enormous 10 inch long cock.

"Holy fuck!" Zoe said. "How?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it's the whole Seasons of Chaos thing," Percy replied, removing Zoe's undergarments and exposing her D-cup breasts and her firm ass. Wasting no time, Zoe took Percy's hard manhood in her mouth and began swirling her tongue. Percy grabbed Zoe's head and pushed himself down her tight throat.

"Zoe, I'm cumming!" Percy yelled. His cock erupted and spurted into her mouth. Zoe waited for Percy to pull out and enveloped his cock in her breasts, the head poking out, and began to move up and down. Percy moaned in pleasure until he couldn't take it anymore and exited the warm embrace of Zoe's breasts before blowing his load on her tits. Percy then placed his cock at the entrance to Zoe's sopping wet pussy before slowly entering.

"Oh, gods! So big!" exclaimed Zoe. Percy began to thrust as Zoe started bouncing on his cock. Before long, Zoe was at the edge, and screamed as she came around Percy's cock. Percy pulled out and shot 6 ropes of cum all over her ass.

"That's...a night well spent," Percy said.

"Yes indeed," replied Zoe, who promptly curled up and fell asleep.

LINE BREAK (AND END SMUT)

Order was growing rather impatient. They'd almost reached their destination, but it felt like it was taking too long.

"Troops, be ready for assault," she said.

 **A.N: I'm back! Sorry for the wait, had a lot on my plate. In other words, there probably won't be any smut for awhile (unless you want that Nico/Reyna to delay the plot). R &R! DrakonSlayer out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival

**The Primordial Seasons**

 **Chapter 5**

Today was the day. Percy and his three companions were ready to return to Earth and see the gods, and to be honest, he wasn't all that excited. He figured his ex girlfriend Annabeth had cut all her ties with him, most of the gods including his father were against him, and his true identity wasn't to be revealed anyways.

Percy finally got up, untangling himself from his beautiful girlfriend and trudging across the room, looking for something to wear. Based on what Chaos and Chronus had said, it was the very end of autumn, which meant the winter solstice–the most important time for the gods–was right around the corner. As Percy managed to find himself some clothes (a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans), he heard Zoe beginning to stir, reaching out to her boyfriend who wasn't there. Percy went back to the bed and shook her awake, and at last she opened her eyes.

"What do you think the gods will be like with you, Reyna, and Nico gone?" Zoe asked.

"Honestly, I'm not so sure," replied Percy. "But you should get ready. We leave soon."

"I spent 2,000 years with the hunters. I'll be fine."

"If you say so."

Somehow, Zoe managed to brush her teeth, shower, get dressed, and get out of the room just after Percy had.

"You were saying?" she asked, smirking.

 **TIME SKIP LINE BREAK THING**

Percy and the rest of the seasons stood in Chaos' office, awaiting their transport before Chaos flashed in.

"You might want to put these on so the gods don't recognize you," she said, handing them each a hooded cloak. "And these too, while you're at it," she said as she gave them backpacks. "Reach in, think of what you want, and voila! You'll have it. But don't try summoning all-powerful stuff. Even I can only summon things to a certain power."

"Man, where would we be without you?" Reyna asked.

"Kiss up," Nico muttered beside her. The praetor playfully punched Hades' son in the shoulder.

"Once you two lovebirds stop goofing around, we can go, you know," Zoe said annoyedly.

"Okay, we get it!" Nico said defensively.

"Zoe is right, y'know," Chaos said.

"I'm ready to go, is everyone else?" Percy asked. He was responded by his friends with an affirmative yes from each of them. Suddenly, Percy felt an odd sensation envelope his body, and he felt himself fade into nothingness until he reappeared somewhere in New York, his comrades beside him. A cold breeze blew by, blowing leaves astray.

"So...which direction do we go?" Nico asked.

"Chaos said to go straight to Olympus," Zoe replied.

"The Empire State Building looks like it's that way," Reyna said, pointing at the towering skyscraper in the distance.

"That looks like it," Percy replied, and began walking towards the building.

 **20 minutes later...**

The cold was definitely getting to Nico, who had taken the mantle of Summer, but the four had finally reached the Empire State Building. Percy went to the front desk and demanded the key from the guy behind it.

"Kid, I don't know what the hell you're reading, but there isn't a 600th floor here," he said.

"If you're not going to give it to us, I guess I'll have to take it then," Percy said, drawing his sword. The desk guy began to panic, frantically searching beneath the desk until he came up with a card that Percy took.

"Did you really have to resort to violence for that?" Zoe asked once they got into the elevator.

"It's not like I would've gotten it any other way," Percy complained.

"I bet I could've gotten it faster than you," Reyna teased him.

After what seemed like an eternity, the elevator dinged, its metal doors sliding open and revealing the new courtyard of Olympus. A well-tended garden sat in the middle, while minor gods and goddesses flitted about and nymphs and other godly creatures stood in stalls or stores selling various things. Percy sighed inwardly, knowing that his ex-girlfriend Annabeth had made this possible.

Nico, who'd kept mostly silent, finally spoke up, saying that the throne room was "this way," as he pointed towards the large doors.

As if on cue, the golden doors rolled open, and a bickering (as always) Olympian council was revealed. At Percy's entrance, however, all went silent.

"Young heroes," Zeus said. "Who might you be?"

"Our identities are for us to know and you to find out," Percy replied strongly.

Zeus began to grow angry. How could these upstart demigod-looking people come in, interrupt the meeting, and then oppose him like that?

"Tell us your names or I will be forced to find them myself."

Nico attempted to stifle a giggle at Zeus' foolishness.

"You can try," Zoe said, stepping next to Percy. "But our patron will not allow it."

"Who is your patron, then?"

"Chaos," Percy said simply.

Zeus was taken aback for a second. "If your patron really is Chaos, then you'll swear on her name that she is or you'll leave," he said smugly, sure that the hooded person wouldn't swear it.

"Gladly," Percy said. "I, Winter swear on Chaos' name that she is my patron."

A loud rumbling shook through the throne room and a flash lit up the room.

When the light cleared away, Chaos stood, arms crossed annoyedly.

"Did someone just swear on my name? Wait, did you just do that Winter?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Uh, yeah, Zeus was being stupid and asked me to swear on your name."

Chaos turned again to look at Zeus, who was still shocked by her appearance. Finally, the blundering Thunder god snapped out of it, making a fool out of himself by getting on his knees and groveling.

"Oh, shut your stupid ass up and listen to me," Chaos said. "There is a threat looming ahead, of very powerful enemies that seduce and kill with a special venom, and they seem to have allied with my sister Order. I sent my four Seasons here to assist you, but it seems you'd like them to leave, so I guess I'll withdraw them now and let you fight on your own."

"Lady Chaos, wait!" Athena exclaimed. "Ignore what Zeus was saying. We shall let your heroes stay and help."

"Good! Now we can talk about the important stuff," Chaos said.

 **A.N: Kind of a short chapter, my bad for not updating for like two weeks. I have no idea what to name these monsters, so if anyone has a name for them, PM me. R &R! DrakonSlayer out.**


End file.
